Jump City Juubi RW
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Rewrite of Jump City Juubi with new summary inside. Rated M for Amazonian Demoness Transformation, Lemons, Futa Goddess Naruko x Futa and Non-Futa Harem, and other stuff inside. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.) (On hold for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, it's finally here so the wait is over.**

**I promised you all I would get this up and it's finally up.**

**Originally created by Red Reaper of Murder/Crimson Esper of Ruin Instinct and adopted by me with their permission, I finally give you all the Rewrite of Jump City Juubi!**

**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki, better known as the Anti-Hero Kaguya Kitsune, Rogue Apprentice of Wonder Woman and the child of the Demon Goddess Juubi decided to set up shop in Jump City as she brings the Justice and Closure that the Justice League fail to do. Watch as she deal with Heroes, Villains, and struggling with her double life of a Bar/Club Owner.**

**Contains: Amazonian Demoness Transformation, Bashing, Lemons, Enslavement, Violence, Futanari Transformation and Grey Futa-Naruko x Futa and Non-Futa Harem.**

**I DON'T own Naruto, Teen Titans, Justice League or any other elements and characters because they already belong to someone else.**

**Now on with the Rewrite!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Chapter 1: The Goddess has arrive/ /**

Standing on top of a building during a very storming night was a cloaked figure staring at the city below her before disappearing from her spot on the building and reappeared in the ally below.

Moving towards a crate covered by a tarp by the wall, the cloaked figure pulled the tarp over showing two 6 year old girls wearing blankets around their body to keep them warm.

Both girls have pale Grey color skin with one having short Light-Pink Hair reaching around her shoulders and matching color eyes with cat-like pupils while the other girl has short Violet hair and eyes.

"Come on Jinkusa, Rachel. I think this will be a great place for your training." the cloaked figure said in a strong female voice before pulling the hood over her head down showing a girl who look to be 15 years of age with long Silvery-White hair, Pale White skin, Dark Violet eyes with a Crimson Red eye on her forehead and Whisker-like birthmarks on her face.

"Are you sure Mommy, are we finally safe from the mean Mummy Man?" the Violet hair girl, Rachel, said as the Silver hair teen picked both girls up into her arms.

"That's right my little Dark Sage, now both you and your Sister with be taught the Demonic Arts of Fighting along with the Amazonian Warrior styles taught to me by my Mentor." the Teen said as the girls fell asleep as teen walked through the stormy night.

**/ /Time-skip, 5 Years later/ /**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" a Street Thug screamed as he was thrown through a wooden fence while his buddies were staring at the hole that was made before looking back at the person who threw him.

The person was a 20 year old woman standing around 5ft10inches in height with long Silvery-White hair that flow down her back and Pale White skin. Her body was very muscular and feminine making some of them think she's an Amazon with a huge round G-cup rack, a slim waist with tightly toned 6pack abs, wide toned curvy hip and lean smooth legs that can give a very powerful kick, something that they just saw for themselves.

Her outfit is very exotic giving her a very feral appearance with a Wolf-like helmet/hood covering her face with only her three eyes, one Crimson and two Dark Violet, as she glared heatedly at the thugs, a Black skintight leotard with a Silvery-White Fox tail over her tight toned ass, Grey clawed gloves on her hands and Grey steel-toe combat boots on her feet which adds more damage to her kicks.

**"You worthless Mortals will soon regret trying to assault me on this important day!"** the woman growled in a Demonic voice before flexing her claw hands and charged towards the group of thugs that planned to _'use'_ her as a _'stress reliever'_ as the thugs screamed like animals being killed by their predators in nature.

The woman soon walked out of the alley, leaving behind a massacre of the thugs, before covering her body with Crimson Aura before transforming into her Civilian Persona.

Standing in place where the Amazon was is a Woman standing at 5ft4inches in height with long Blonde hair with Red streaks tied in pigtails, Tanned skin tone, Cerulean Blue eyes and Whisker-like birthmarks on her face. Her body has a lean muscle tone with a curvy figure consisting of ample E-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, slim curvy hips and long luscious legs.

Her clothes consist of a Orange shirt under a Black jacket with a Red scarf around her neck, jean pants that hug her hips nicely and Black shoes as she walked a couple blocks as Police cars drove passed her heading towards the mess she made out of the thugs before walking into a Bakery.

"Pick-up for Naruko Uzumaki please." the woman, now known as Naruko, said reaching the pick-up counter and showing her order ticket for a cake.

Once getting the cake she ordered, Naruto made her way back towards her place by teleporting back once entering the alley next to the Bakery so no one would see her.

After only a few seconds, the Demonic Amazonian appeared in front of her home/business/base which is a popular Club named 'The Wild Demoness' connected to the three-story apartment complex over it.

After Months of trying to find a place to raise and train her adoptive Daughters, Naruko found this complex abandoned and decided that the place was perfect so after buying the place and fixing it up, she decided to open a business on the bottom floor.

Once the place was ready, she hired her Amazonian Girlfriends from Paradise Island to work as staff since she hadn't started on finding some 'test subjects' more willing to be demonized then her 'Sister-Wives' and Godmothers to her Daughters.

Entering the complex, she reached her apartment and entered to see her Daughters along with their 'Aunties' since the Club is closed today.

"Mom Mom Mom, you're back!" Naruko's Daughters said happily as she handed the cake to her Head Wife Hinata **(RTN Version)** before hugging Jinx and Rachel.

Hinata is a Amazonian woman the same age Naruko being 20 years old standing at 5ft8inches with long Ink-Blue hair and Pale Lavender color eyes. Her body has a flexible muscle tone and figure with huge round firm H-cup breasts, a slim waist with a toned 6pack abs, wide curvy hips with a soft ass and smooth luscious legs.

Her outfit is a Purple crop top straining against her bust while showing her stomach and Black workout shorts that hug her hips.

"Happy Birthday my two Dark Sages." Naruko said separating from the hug to change back to her original appearance and the Silver hair Demi-Goddess got a knife from the kitchen to cut the cake for her Daughters's 11th Birthday.

**/ /Time-skip, 4 Years later/ /**

**/ /Semi Lime Ahead/ /**

"OOOoooohhhh... oooooohhhhh... " Naruko, now 24, was softly moaning as her Daughters were calming her morning wood with a double tit-job.

The Silver hair Amazonian grew a lot over the years as she was now 6ft9inches in height, her muscles became thicker and more feminine, her G-cups were now J-cups as her nipples were now hard and her figure was fuller as her Daughters kept working to please her cock that was 18inches long and 4inches thick while fondling her coconut-sized balls ready to release the milk inside.

Her Daughters have also grown over the years in both body and powers as both of them were beauties at the age of 15.

Jinkusa 'Jinx' Uzumaki is a unlucky beauty being 5ft5inches in height with long Pink hair with Red streaks reaching down to her lower back with matching Cat ears, Pink Cat-like eyes that show trickery and mischief in them, Pale Grey skin, Clawed Cat-like hands and feet with Pink and Red striped fur on her arms and legs reaching up to her biceps and thighs, and a long Pink and Red striped tail. Her body has a flexible muscle tone with perky D-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach, toned curvy hips and long luscious legs.

Rachel 'Raven' Uzumaki is a dark mysterious gem being 5ft5inches in height with long Violet hair with Blue streaks reaching the middle of her back with large Bluish-Purple Raven wings on her back, Violet color eyes and Pale Grey skin. Her body has a lean muscular built with firm E-cup breasts, toned waist with a light 6pack abs, toned hips and strong legs just like her adoptive Mother.

Both Demonic Daughters were also naked as they continued moving their still developing breasts against their Mother's cock before feeling it twitched.

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!..._ " Naruko loudly moaned as she finally had her first orgasm of the morning as she released burst after burst of her cum for a couple minutes before finishing.

"_MMMMMMMmmmmmmoooooooohhhhhh..._ " Jinx and Raven both moaned as they began licking their Mother's cum off each other while stroking their own 12inch cocks.

**/ /Semi Lime Over/ /**

"Now my Daughters, I have very important missions for you both." Naruko said once her Daughters were finished cleaning each other as they listen to their Mother.

"Now Jinx, I want you to go undercover as a Student at this 'Hive Academy' for a few months. Okay my Unlucky Kitty?" Naruko asked while rubbing the Amazonian Cat Demon cheek getting her to purr.

"Yes Mother, I won't let you down on this one." Jinx said as the Silver hair woman nodded before looking at her other Daughter.

"Rachel, my spy on the League told me that the Bird Boy of the Bat Knight will be arriving in a few months. Most likely he will need a team so I want you to be a member so you can give me an update on what's going on. You got that my little Night Raven?" Naruko asked placing her hand under the Violet hair girl's chin.

"Of course Mother, but if any of them annoy me to much... " Raven started as her Mother raised her hand.

"Then you have my permission to hurt them, both of you do, but keep the damage you bring down on them to a minimum since you'll still need them." Naruko said as both Teenage Demonesses got up to get ready for the day. "Oh, and one more thing. If you see any Females _worthy_ of being Amazonian Demons, then let me know so I can send one of your Aunts to get them for their _Training and Integration_." she added as her Daughters walked out her bedroom.

Looking down, she saw that she was still hard before her eyes glowed.

**_"Oh Cammy, Jade, your Goddess need you to relieve her urges."_** Naruto said huskily as two Amazonian Women entered her room completely naked and ready to please.

Cammy is a Woman 28 years of age standing at 6ft1inch in height with Blonde hair in braided pigtails, Blue eyes and a scar on her left cheek with Green Tiger stripes on her arms and legs, clawed hands and feet, and a Blonde and Green tiger tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her body is both muscular and flexible with large firm H-cup breasts, a toned waist with a tight 6pack abs, wide toned hips and thick legs as her 14inch cock was hard and ready.

Jade is a Woman 25 years of age standing at 5ft7inches in height with long Black hair tied in a high ponytail, Brown color eyes and Dark skin tone. Her body has a lean muscular built with firm F-cup breasts, a flat tightly toned stomach, toned hips and long smooth legs as she was also naked.

Locking the door, both Amazonian Women sashay towards their Goddess and Mistress as several loud moans, groan, screams and cries of pleasure were heard from the Bedroom as they went at it like hungry animals in mating season until the next day.

Prepare yourself Jump City, because the Juubi has made her den here and will fight and kill to keep her territory.

**/ / / / /**

**Hope you all like the first chapter of the Rewrite, now here's the Harem.**

**Naruko's Harem:**

**Current Members:**

**Rachel/Raven (Futa Raven Demon)  
Jinkuro/Jinx (Futa Cat Demon)  
Hinata-(Naruto RTN, ? ? ? Demon)  
Cammy-(Street Fighters) (Futa Tiger Demon)  
Jade-(Mortal Kombat, ? ? ? Demon)  
****? ? ?**

**? ? ?  
****? ? ?**

**? ? ?**

**? ? ?**

**Future Members:**

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy  
Harley Quinn  
Barbara Gordon/Batgirl  
Galatea/Power Girl  
Barbara Minerva/Cheetah  
Kara Kent/Supergirl  
Starfire  
Blackfire**

**And that who I have so far and if you have any suggestions for members of her CURRENT Harem with a reason on why they're Amazonians as well as what kind of Demon they should be, then please leave your suggestion and reason in the review.**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow Authors/Readers, Poke'boy24 back with the next Chapter of Jump City Juubi Rewrite.**

**Now like always, let hit the Reviews before we hit the Story!**

**carneyjarred: No to the Original JCJ and Primal Lust getting rewritten/continued since it already been decided since I've lost the plot with them but hey, that's progress since the Original JCJ was my first work as an Author since I've adopted it from the Original Author Abyssal-Samurai-Nioh when he was still Red-Reaper-of-Murder.**

**hellfire45: Well, there will be some rivalry/competition for Naruko's attention so… we'll have to wait to see what the future will hold.**

**Autismguy593: Nope, not this time.**

**Sage of the Azure Phoenix: Thank you for your suggestions, and I'll think about them since I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Alexander Black V: The name Naruko IS IN THE Character Box so of course NARUKO is the Main Character of this Story because that was how it is when I ADOPTED this from the Original Author, so here is some advice from Mr. Pig from Beware the Batman… "Get your eyes checked" because people will think you HATE strong FEMALE Protagonists/Antagonists.**

**WanderingMercAsashi: And you as well! X(**

**UnsanMusho: Yes to the Bashing, but you'll have to wait to see whose getting bashed.**

**Remember I DON'T own Naruto, Teen Titans/Justice League/Young Justice/any other DC Series, Street Fighters, or Mortal Kombat in any way so please don't ask.**

**Now onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Chapter 2: H.I.V.E. Newest Student/ /**

Jinkusa 'Jinx'Uzumaki was getting ready for her first official Mission given to her by her Mother and she was not going to let her down. Standing in front of her full body mirror as she was in her Human form as her body was toned down to be slim and flexible built while her Cat-like features were now hidden except for her eyes.

"Now which outfit should I wear for this Mission?" Jinx asked herself as she held up two different outfits trying to decide which one to wear. The outfit in her right hand was her training outfit which is a Midnight-Purple leotard just like the one her Mother wear with the difference being that it has Dark-Pink Stripe pattern just like her fur along with matching fingerless gloves, leg-bands, and a Cat-like cowl while the one in her left hand was a Midnight-Purple skintight body suit with Hot-Pink collar, cuffs, and skirt that she wears whenever she does Gymnastics.

"I would go with the second choice since the first one would draw too much unwanted attention, especially from the Male Teachers and Students." A Female voice said getting her attention as she turned to see her Aunt Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Oh Aunt Hinata, I thought you were managing the Club down stairs?" Jinx asked as she looked at the Blue hair Amazon.

"I was, but don't worry since I left Hanabi in charge while our League spy just sent a message from her psychic link and I wanted to let Naruko know." Hinata said as she crossed her arms under her massive J-cup bust making it look bigger.

"That's good to hear so what's the message?" the Pink hair sorceress asked knowing that with her Aunt in the League they would always be a step ahead knowing who they would run into on their Missions.

"That they have send one of their Junior Members to go undercover as well." Hinata said getting Jinx to groan in annoyance.

"Please tell me it's not that Pervert creep Kid Flash." She growled since that the young Speedster been stalking her since her Gymnastic Competition last year. It started out fine when he was leaving her a Flower, but then things started too far as he started following her where ever she goes like the Movies, her Practices, even her BEDROOM! ! !

"No, they are sending in Jade's little Sister…" Hinata started before another voice interrupted her.

"Whose little Sister?" both of them turned their heads to see a sweaty naked Jade trying to stand as she looks ready to collapse any minute.

"Oh I meant Cheshire's Sister Artemis, she's going under cover as a new Student to the H.I.V.E. Academy where Jinkusa here will be having her first Mission." The Blue hair Amazon said causing her Sister Wife to smile in pride.

"Awwww… Our little Mistress of Misfortune is on her way to becoming a Demi-Goddess just like her Mother!" Jade exclaimed cheerfully before falling over onto the floor. "Whoops, legs are still numb~" the Dark skin beauty moaned as she laid on her side.

"Look like Mother and Aunt Cammy really gave it to her." Jinx said with a sweat-drop knowing all about their Demonic sex-drive, add in their Amazonian heritage to the mix and you would have a sex marathon. _'Can't wait until I have my own Harem like Mother.'_ She thought with a smirk knowing as the Adopted Daughters of a Demonic Goddess, she and Raven are allow to create their own Harem of Servants and Wives like how Naruko did back on Paradise Island once entering puberty Centuries ago.

"Well let not keep you waiting since the Headmistress will be picking the new Students at this location." Hinata said handing the young Cat Demoness a note with the location and time stand on it.

"Thank you Mother Hinata, I promise not to let Mother down." Jinx said as she returned to her room to finish packing.

"Should we tell her the Naruko-sama will be sending Poison along as well?" Jade asked as the bustier Amazon lift her up bridal style.

"Nope, let it be a surprise since our Mistress is still a Mother so having one of us there as well helps keep a better cover." She explained as she carried her towards the Bathroom.

"But Poison? Are you sure she can do this? We all know how 'wild' she can be with only Mistress being able to tame her." Jade asked with concern in her voice, knowing how their Sister is when it comes to people.

**/ / /H.I.V.E. Secret Pick-up Location/ / /**

It was the dead of night as Jinx, dressed in her Gymnastic outfit, arrived to the Location where she spotted several other people waiting by the dock of a shipping yard.

"Hey Pinky, why don't you bring your pit sniffing ass over here!" a high pitch voice demanded causing her to look around trying to figure out who said that. "Down here you pale skin freak! Geez you must me as stupid as your hair looks!" the voice yelled causing her to look down to see a Boy the size of a toddler wearing a Dark-Green jumpsuit with a Gray controller on his belt connected to a Mechanical disc with a Green capital 'G' on his back and goggles around his bald head.

"Aw shut it you dumb Midget!"

"Yeah, you've been insulting everyone here for the past 25 minutes!"

Two voices with a Southern accent called out grabbing her attention as she looked over to see a Boy and a Girl, most likely Twins, with Pale-Blonde hair and Blue eyes wearing matching outfits consisting of a White top, the Sister's being a Tank-top staining against her D-cup bust while showing her toned 6pack abs, Red Suspenders, Black finger-less gloves, Gray Pants/Skirt with the Brother's having a few tears while the Sister also wore torn Gray Pantyhose, and Black combat Boots.

The only differences were that the Sister had her hair long and tied in a Ponytail while the Brother wore a Chain necklace with a lock in front.

"Cowgirl and Dumbbell are right Baby-man, no one want to hear you complaining to Horseshoe here." Said a Boy in a monotone voice.

The Boy has Pale-White skin and Inky-Black hair with matching eyes wearing a Black High-collar Cloak and fingerless Gloves as he was drawing in a sketchbook.

"Nobody asked you Snots-for-Brains!" the Midget argued before being pulled up by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Will you shut your fucking mouth already you bald little shit! Your whining Chipmunk voice is so fucking annoying!" a Female voice growled before throwing the baby-looking Boy hard into one of the open dumpsters before the lid fell onto his small head causing him the cried in pain.

Jinx couldn't help but smirk before over to the Girl who done what she wanted for her.

The Girl has long messy Pinkish-Red hair and Brown eyes wearing a Black Tunic-like dress, Black skintight short-shorts, White bandage bindings around her arms and legs, Black Combat Boots, and a Purple rope-like belt with a Flute strapped to her hip.

_'Hmm she's not so bad looking, can't wait to have her alone~'_ Jinx thought with a cat-like smirk on her face since she finds the way she put that Midget in his place quite sexy while eyeing her fellow Pinkette up and down. _'Nice pair of C-cups, a nice fit figure proving that she trains hard, and a nice ass giving how those shorts cringe to those nice firm cheeks~ Also that Blonde Girl isn't so bad looking either.'_ She added but wanted to get to know them first before claiming them.

"So you all waiting for the pick-up too?" a deep Male voice asked getting everyone's attention as a tall muscular Boy with Orange hair, sideburns, and chin beard wearing a Black bodysuit with metal snubbed cuffs, chest lining, and toes walking up to them.

"Look like we made it just in time." A Female voice said getting them to turn towards the Girl next to him.

_'Hubba hubba, Momma likes~'_ Jinx purred as she looked over the newest Female arrival.

The Girl also has Orange hair and wears Purple eyeliner and lipstick while her outfit was a bit more revealing being a Purple jumpsuit without a torso, revealing her Purple Bra covered D-cups and toned stomach showing developing abs, with a metal collar, cuffs, belt, and boots.

"_If you Idiots are done sniffing each other asses, will one of you help get me out of here! ! !_" the Midget demanded from inside the dumpster as Jinx snapped her fingers, sending electricity towards the dumpster, cause the metal container to explode revealing the foul mouth Boy now covered in goop. "Thanks." He said sarcastically before pushing the buttons on his controller causing the disc on his back to beep before a metal hose and blow-dryer came out before power washing the garbage goo off and speed drying as his bald little head shined showing that he was now clean.

Soon the water near the dock began bubbling as l large Submarine raise from the depths. The large doors then opened up as a ramp descended towards the gathered Teens as three people came out.

The first was an Elderly Woman with Gray Hair tied into a bun wearing a Navy-Blue Suit with the H.I.V.E. logo on the shoulders and Black Heels.

The second was an Elderly Man with Grayish-White hair styled into three curved up spikes wearing a Black Bodysuit under a Red and Silver Chinese Fighter's outfit **(No idea of what it's called, but it's what he wore in the Original Series) **with a high metal collar, belt, and gauntlets.

_'Wait, AUNT POISON?! ?! ?!'_ Jinx exclaimed in shock once seeing the third person there.

The third and final person was a Woman whose 5ft9inches in height, showing that she was an Amazon by blood, with long wild spiky Pinkish-Purple hair and Blue eyes. Another proof of her Amazonian heritage was her tone muscular built and large bust showing that she's a very trained fighter. Her outfit consists of a H.I.V.E. Instructors Uniform which is a White Suit with the buttons undone showing a Black Sports-bra staining to contain her large F-cups and toned 6pack abs with the Academy's logo on her shoulders, a pair of Black Pants, and Black heels.

"Alright Students, we are here to take you to H.I.V.E. Academy where you will learn to become Villains of Tomorrow. Now please come up to get your ID Cards once your Names are called. Ms. Poison, if you well." The Headmistress stated as she motioned towards the Pink hair Amazon.

"Alright, Gizmo!" Poison called as the Midget's disc turned into a Hover-pack as he hovered over to get his ID Card.

"Thanks you cock sucking Bitch." Gizmo grinned before hovering towards the entrance, but not before Poison delivered a roundhouse into his head sending him flying into some equipment landing with a loud crash.

"Let this be a lesson to you Maggots, respect your Teachers and you might still have teeth in your mouth!" Poison exclaimed as she glared at the remaining group causing them to shiver a little.

"I like her already." The Orange hair Girl said with a grin as she crossed her arms.

"Next, Tayuya!" the Amazon called as the Pink/Red hair Girl walked up.

"Thanks for putting that whining Ankle Biter Shit in his place." Tayuya said with a grin which Poison returned as she handed the flute player her ID Card.

"Next up, Sai!" she called as the Pale Boy walked up to get his ID Card as well.

"You have some pretty big balls on you Ms. Brute." Sai said with a fake smile before he was grabbed by his neck as a tick mark appeared on the Amazon Woman's head.

"And you are a pasty skin idiot, now take your seat!" she yelled as she threw him towards Gizmo as another crash was heard. "Tuppence Terror, your ass hear, NOW!" she demanded as the Blonde Twin Sister quickly ran up the ramp.

"Thank you Ms. Poison, and I happily look forward to learning from you!" Tuppence exclaimed with a small blush on her face since the Amazon in front of her was her Idol.

"Sure Kid, but wait until we get to the Academy first before getting all gushy now." Poison said, knowing that the Girl was a Fan since she started a Wrestling Career after arriving with her Lover and Sisters, before handing Tuppence her ID Card causing the girl to squeal excitedly before heading inside the transport. "Next, Tommy Terror!" she called as the Twin Brother walked up.

"Thanks Ma'am, my Sister models herself after you since she was little." Tommy said as she handed him his ID Card before calling the next Student.

"Mammoth!" she called as the tallest Boy in the group came up.

"Thanks." Mammoth grunted as he was handed his ID Card before walking to join the others.

"Shimmer, you're next!" Poison called as the Orange hair Girl walked up the ramp.

"Thanks Teach, and I can tell this is going to be loads of fun." Shimmer said with a sadistic grin as she got her ID Card and left to join her Brother.

"Interesting bunch we have here, wouldn't you agree Headmistress?" the Elderly Man asked looking at the Woman next to him.

"Yes we do Mr. Blood, and this group was actually on time unlike the last one we picked up from Dakota City since only a few showed up." The Headmistress said looking at the late group they were picking up today.

"Finally, Jinx you're next so come on up here." Poison said as the younger Pinkette walked on up.

_"Aunt Poison, what are you doing here!?"_ Jinx whispered wanting to know what her Aunt was doing here since the last time she saw her was 3 YEARS AGO!

_"You're Mother asked me to go undercover as a Teacher since this place has a connection to ROOT. Plus I want to pay that mummified Bastard back her trying to use us as breeding stock!"_ Poison growled remembering what that Man almost tried to do to her, her Mistress's Daughters, and her Sisters all those years ago.

Handing her Niece her ID Card she turned towards the group of Students.

"Alright you Maggots, you are now Students of H.I.V.E. Academy where you'll learn how to be future Villains. Once we get there you will be assigned your Classes as School starts tomorrow. If you have any questions, keep them to yourselves as we are about dive. Now head to the Lounge and take your seats!" the Amazon commanded getting them to move as the doors closed once she said that.

"Welcome to H.I.V.E. Academy Students." The Headmistress said as she, Blood, and Poison left to join the others as the Submarine began to dive underwater heading towards the Academy.

**/ / / / /**

**And that's it, another chapter done and another Story updated! :D**

**Now before I go here is the update to Naruko's Harem.**

**Naruko: Jinsuka/Jinx, Rachel/Raven, Hinata, Jade(Mortal Kombat), Cammy, Hanabi, Poison, ?, ?, ?, & ?**

**Future Members: Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Galatea(Justice League), Cheetah, Giganta, Volcana, Fire, Ice, Huntress, & Vixen.**

**Now since both Jinx and Raven are Daughters of a Demonic Goddess, I've decided to give them Harems as well and here is what I got so far.**

**Jinx: Tuppence Terror, Tayuya, & Shimmer.**

**Future Members: Blackfire, The Dee Dee Twins, Talon, & Katana.**

**Raven: Starfire, Batgirl, Supergirl, & Terra.**

**Future Members: Stargirl, Dove, Hawk, & Aquagirl.**

**If you have any ideas please let me know and give me a GOOD reason as to why since I've added new Heroines/Villainesses due to the fact that they are either rare or underused, even in their own Series I felt like their existences and characters weren't even given enough depth.**

**See you all next time and remember all Trolls/Flamers will be ignore or these lovely Ladies will pound you into a bloody pulp.**

**(Motion towards Naruko and her Sisters/Wives as they were cracking their knuckles ready to punch Trolls into a bloody mess.)**

**There are two things these Demonic Amazons love the most it the world, Each other, and Beating the crap out of Haters, so who want to try their luck? :[] (If you couldn't tell, this is a grin.)**


End file.
